


Изоляция

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [48]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Body Paint, Humor, M/M, Tails
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Не только у нас есть твиттер...Кинк на бодиарт, кинк на хвосты; написано для поднятия настроения.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Raoul Am
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест





	Изоляция

**Author's Note:**

> [Картинка-прототип](https://i.mycdn.me/i?r=AzF-kPXTZw6IaWs3aSUGrfjPhyCErJAgru4xJzuVQy7TeDUk2OYIxsqEHTZvp1JOluU)

Гай сосредоточенно сопел и пытался извернуться, чтобы всё-таки понять — как оно там с тыла выглядит. Потому что спереди всё было ясно — «стиль ню», как глубокомысленно изрёк Кирие, серьёзный и сосредоточенный как никогда. Большого зеркала у них, естественно, не было, целых стёкол тоже, да и двигаться Рики запретил. Наконец Люк смилостивился, сфотал на телефон и показал страдальцу. Телефон у товарища был так себе, поэтому Гаю легче не стало: на маленьком экране он с трудом разглядел свою голую ногу, жёлтую в черную крапинку родную задницу, ну, и голову. И хвост. Но не из его волос, а почти натуральный хвост с кисточкой, неизвестного монгрелам, да и всей амойской науке зверя, прилепленный скотчем к плечу. Ненастоящий хвост был старательно сделан из куска верёвки, а роль кисточки выполняла грязная мочалка для мытья посуды. И то, и другое притащил, разумеется, Кирие. Откуда притащил — Гай предпочёл не уточнять. Терпения и пофигизма Гаю было, в общем-то, не занимать, но сейчас он нервничал и с тоской предчувствовал, что хвост на плече — это ненадолго. А наверняка быть ему в коллаборации с пятнистой задницей. Пока же Рики молча тыкал в эту самую задницу и вокруг неё кистью с чёрной краской, а Кирие, ценитель, блин, прекрасного, критически осматривал результат и уже было открыл рот, чтобы покритиковать, не похвалить же, как в комнату ворвался Норрис.

— Пацаны! Йоу! Про нас говорят по центральному!!! — Норрис возбуждённо приплясывал и размахивал пусть дешёвым, но новеньким смартфоном. Люк завистливо перевёл взгляд на свою допотопную технику и решил, что надо повышать уровень жизни. Вот закончится вся эта шняга — и он сразу займётся этим вопросом.

Норрис в возбуждении тыкал в экран, от волнения попадая по всем иконкам подряд, и на зрителей вылетали то голые красотки, то баннеры с предложением разнообразных секс-услуг, то доставка пиццы на дом — три по цене одной. 

— Норри, мы уже всё про тебя узнали, давай к делу, — недовольно протянул Рики, — а то у меня краска сохнет, а её мало!

Норрис наконец справился с тремором и нашёл нужную иконку. На экране завертелась заставка «Мидасских новостей», и красивая дикторша прокомментировала сюжет.

— Всё больше набирает популярность инициатива отдельных сознательных лиц, которые ответственно соблюдают режим карантина и выполняют все предписания властей. Группа «ИзоИзоляция» в мидасской сети «Мидбук» состоит уже из 300 000 человек, тогда как в начале недели там насчитывалось всего 2576 активных членов. По непроверенным слухам, идея сознательных граждан получила развитие даже в Кересе. Остаётся только гадать…

Тут речь дикторши оборвалась, и дальше замелькали картинки людей в необычных нарядах, позах, с разнообразными предметами в руках и вокруг себя. Некоторые фотографии действительно выглядели великолепно, даже можно было сказать, что таких было большинство. Ну, или в редакции выбрали самые интересные картинки.

Гай сжал зубы и с присвистом вздохнул. Он бы этих инициативных придушил…

Началось всё с того, что в Мидасе обнаружили неизвестную заразу. Прилетела она, разумеется, из космоса с каким-то несчастным туристом. Не помогла ни медсправка на контроле, ни экспресс-анализ в космопорте — вирус просочился на Амои. Первый заболевший кашлял, температурил, потерял обоняние и осязание, его ломало, и в итоге, как донесли до Кереса слухи, несчастного загребли в лаборатории Танагуры, якобы на лечение, но в Кересе никто не верил, что парень выйдет оттуда живым и вернётся домой. Пока разбирались, что да как, пришли вести, что на двух планетах Федерации обнаружены похожие симптомы, и понеслось…

Итог был неутешительный и совершенно непредсказуемый. Амои закрылась на карантин. Федерация тоже. Туристов не было. Вообще не было. Никого не было. Всё упало. И в Керес пришёл пиздец.

Настали тяжёлые и унылые времена. Не то чтобы голод и мор, нет. В магазинчиках всё было, и со стороны в бывшем 9 районе ничего не изменилось, разве что драк стало больше и толпы в барах были уже не только по вечерам, но и днём. А что еще делать, как не выпивать?

Все граждане Мидаса сидели по домам и соблюдали карантин. Все жители Федерации сидели на своих планетах и соблюдали карантин. В Кересе никто карантин не соблюдал, не собирался и понятия не имел, что это нужно делать. Те, кто поумнее, сразу после объявления о случаях заболевания перестали ходить на промысел, те, кто плевал на себя и окружающих, вылазки продолжали, но очень недолго, так как власти приняли категоричные меры и моментально заперли людей по домам. Пройти из Кереса в город по-прежнему было можно, но это выглядело как добровольно и сознательно сдаться копам.

На пустых улицах Мидаса делать было нечего. Керес поневоле оказался на самоизоляции.

Тем временем дикторша закончила вещать про народное творчество, сюжет закончился, и потоком пошли новости с планет Федерации. Норрис выключил видео.

— Ну, кто тут молодец? Мы молодцы!

Да, уныло подумал Гай, идиоты они, а не молодцы. Как ни странно, мидасская идея понравилась и в Кересе и понеслась в массы. Посыл был такой — а чем мы хуже этих чипированных граждан? В целом дело-то было нехитрое, кривляйся на камеру и пости фоточки в «Твитер», как сокращённо называли собственную социальную сеть в Кересе, а по-правильному она называлась «ТвоюЮпитер».

От скуки проект пронёсся по Кересу не хуже какого-нибудь вируса и охватил, слава яйцам, не всех подряд, но каждого пятого точно. В какой-то момент даже посещения баров сократились, что неимоверно печалило владельцев заведений. Поэтому выход был найден и признан удачным после обкатки на пилотном проекте: победитель дня в «Изоляции» получал порцию выпивки себе и своей команде бесплатно (но не более трёх человек). Потому что культурные начинания типа нужно поддерживать. Приходили обмыть победу, конечно, с группой поддержки, приходили соперники, приходили будущие претенденты — в надежде узнать секрет успеха.

Среди участников были «мудрецы», которые поначалу плагиатили проекты из Мидбука, но такое поведение признали неспортивным, осудили, обругали и, как ясно выразилась администрация Твитера, «Настоящие пацаны так не делают». Первых неудачников простили, остальных обещали отправлять во временный бан. Админы сети сидели в Нил Дартс и, по слухам, специально наняли команду из трёх человек, которая отслеживала посты на предмет похожести.

Гай в своё время надеялся, что этот дурдом их компанию минует, но зря. Идею распиарил Кирие, кто же ещё, ему всегда было больше всех надо, и народ согласился. До этого знаменательного момента они вечерами зависали в Твитере — в восемь вечера начиналась конкурсная выкладка постов — и от души, с удовольствием, обсуждали работы, ржали, особенно если попадались знакомые лица, лайкали понравившееся, а Кирие — и вовсе с пяти фейковых аккаунтов, такие голосования оплачивались несознательными участниками. Потом его потуги пресекли, отправив фейки один за одним в бан, а в реальную личку пришло письмо с чёрным черепом — последнее предупреждение.

После этого он успокоился, но молодой организм требовал движухи, простору, активности, и вот итог: Гай стоит с разрисованной жопой, в которую Рики, закончив художество, готовился воткнуть хвост.

— Я за гигиену и против антисанитарии и вирусов! — взволнованно сделала последнюю попытку жертва. Грязная верёвка в родном организме Гаю не нужна была от слова «совсем». Рики согласился с доводами, достал из кармана презерватив, лихо натянул его на конец верёвки, поплевал от души, для лучшего контакта, и вопросительно посмотрел на Гая. Тот обречённо кивнул и закрыл глаза.

— К безопасному сексу готов! — заржал Люк, и его тут же поддержал Норрис.

Рики погрозил им кулаком, но не помогло. Дружки продолжали хихикать и стебаться.

— Бля, ну ты расслабься, оно само-то не влезет! Давай уже. Представь, что это… — Люк не мог остановиться. — Да, представь, что это Рики и его…

Рики зыркнул на весельчака, и тот, согнувшись пополам, вылетел из комнаты, давя  
хохот.

— Представь, что мы победили и…

— И это твой приз! — громыхнул за дверью Люк, к нему присоединился Норрис, да и сам Рики не выдержал, улыбнулся и решительно закончил композицию. Гай только охнул и поморщился. Кирие одобрительно кивнул и тут же скорчил деловую рожу:

— Теперь голова!

Гая прошил нервный тик, чуть хвост не выпал.

— Какая и чья, твою мать, голова?! Если твою открутить, то я готов, подходи без очереди!

Кирие отпрыгнул подальше и торопливо затрещал:

— Голова. А на голове рожки! Откуда я знаю, почему рожки? Такой он родился! Мутант, чё с него взять...

За дверью ржали так, что штукатурка с потолка сыпалась. Люк икал и пытался высказаться: 

— Рож-ки! Рооож-киииии! Ри-ки… как это понимать?!

Норрис не отставал, выражая эмоции похожим образом — грубо и невоспитанно. Кирие вздохнул и терпеливо объяснил, что помимо хвоста необходимы рожки. Чтобы никто не сомневался, что он серьёзен и рожкам быть, Кирие достал из пакета баллон с надписью «Пена строительная, монтажная» и лихо открутил крышку.

— Не бойся, — с ласковой улыбкой он протянул руку к голове Гая, — зато без верёвки. Из твоих волос скрутим — отлично получится!

Гай взвизгнул и очутился за спиной у Рики. Хвост всё-таки выпал и на не особо чистом полу выглядел сиротливо и одиноко.

— Уберите от меня этого психа! Рики, останови придурка!

Рики нахмурился и высказал мнение: 

— Кирие, ты уж и правда, совсем. Соображай немного. Тут тебе живой человек. На себе пробовал рога вертеть?

Кирие тормознулся и попытался объяснить, что все старания — для образа, для победы, что без рогов эффект будет совсем не тот, а кто этого не понимает — отсталая личность и вообще не Бизон.

— Чо такова-то? Если не отмоются, можно сбрить — новые отрастут! Не вижу проблем!

Теперь Рики сдерживал Гая, который понял, если прямо сейчас не придушит малолетнего гения, то рискует лишиться, не дай бог, чего-нибудь поценнее волос, у этого Кирие ума на всё хватит.

Лидерским авторитетом Рики рога запретил и пену у Кирие отобрал, отдав Сиду, как раз пригодится дыры в углах комнаты залатать. А потом, достав новый презерватив, он поднял с пола хвост и уже отработанным движением вставил его обратно — Гай и охнуть не успел.

Осталась ерунда. Сфотографировать всё красиво среди декораций и запостить вовремя фоточки. На часах показывало 19-00. Фотографом сам себя назначил Кирие, у него ещё до всех вирусов и карантинов появился роскошный смартфон, которым он не уставал хвастаться и щеголять при случае и без. Гай рявкнул, выпуская пар: 

— Эй, ты не забыл, зачем мы тут сегодня собрались? Ближе к делу!

Люка опять согнуло в приступе хохота: 

— К телу, ты хотел сказать…

Рики цыкнул на неугомонного ржущего идиота и, выдав немного налички, отправил за стаутом, чтобы культурно и весело провести вечер за просмотром Твитера, обсуждая другие посты и наслаждаясь своей работой. Сида и Норриса привлекли перетащить стол к окну, Кирие задумчиво высказался, что освещение в комнате неважное, а если не будет достаточно света, то он за результат не ручается. На что Гай ответил, что результат будет в любом случае — он разнесёт грёбаный смартфон о тупую башку Кирие, и это будет его заслуженный приз и награда.

— Хватит выёбываться, — резюмировал он угрозы. И морщась, подошёл к окну, где надувшийся Кирие молча накидывал какую-то блескучую тряпку на стол, стараясь уложить складки ткани покрасивее.

— Так. Мы, то есть ты, изображаешь мифическое животное. Постарайся представить себя им и отразить в позе страсть, негу и тоску одновременно.

Гай и Рики, открыв рот, в полном изумлении слушали Кирие. Тот самоуверенно постучал пальцем по столу — нечего тут, залезай.

Пришлось лезть.

Кирие собственным примером показывал Гаю на полу, как надо примерно улечься, чтобы нега и тоска сшибали наповал всякого смотрящего. Наконец после небольшой перебранки и дёрганий модели то за руку, то за ногу результат был достигнут.

Гай лежал разрисованной, пятнистой и хвостатой задницей к зрителю, опираясь на локоть правой руки, голова была повёрнута вдоль линии левого плеча и смотрела вдаль — то есть на противоположную щербатую стену комнатёнки. Кирие в азарте бегал вокруг и фотографировал Гая со всех сторон. Даже забрался сверху на стол и, нависая над мучеником во имя классной фоточки в соцсети, чуть не упал, поскользнувшись на драпировке. Но Рики вовремя поймал художника и высказал скромное мнение, что, наверное, хватит.

— Давайте выберем пару фотографий получше, и пора оформлять пост.

На часах мигало 19-42.

— Могу я уже лишиться хвоста, рагон вас всех задери?! — нервно спросил Гай, осторожно слезая с «подиума».

Рики вопросительно посмотрел на Кирие, тот важно высказался: 

— В целом я не возражаю, но прошу потерпеть ещё пятнадцать минут. Вдруг что-то пойдёт не так!

Гай моментально высказал про горе-фотографов и вообще про Кирие всё, что он думал о современной молодежи и её умственных способностях. Пока Гай перечислял, со страстью и ностальгией, какие в их время были люди, как всё было замечательно и вообще в разы легче жилось из-за отсутствия всяких Кирие на горизонте, пришёл Люк. Сид, который всю дорогу внимательно и почему-то молча наблюдал за процессом создания произведения искусства, переключился на насущное и добровольно ушёл помогать Люку накрывать на стол, перетащив мебель на прежнее место. Блескучую тряпку они убирать не стали, и бутылки стаута и нехитрой закуски смотрелись на ней приятным натюрмортом, в котором тоже что-то было... было этакое… такое, ну классное, короче. Люк даже защёлкал всю эту красоту на смартфон Норриса. Рики же с Кирие внимательно листали галерею в мобильнике и пытались выбрать из ста фоток две самые-самые. Мнения, как водится, разделились. На помощь призвали весь коллектив и открытым голосованием наконец решили судьбу будущего шедевра. Гай заявил, что ему, в общем-то, всё равно, что там выбрали, он опозорен на весь Керес и всю оставшуюся жизнь, так что это ничего не меняет. Делайте, что хотите, а он в душ.

Пост красиво назвали «Отдых фавна после сытного обеда». Люк на слове «фавн» опять захохотал, а Сид наконец открыл рот и попросил объяснить, что это такое и как правильно пишется. Кирие мученически закатил глаза и терпеливо растолковал, что фавн — это такая зверюга, с древней, очень древней Терры. Живёт в лесу.

— А лес, Сид, это много, очень много деревьев в одном месте. Так вот, живёт в лесу, питается… питается… не знаю я, чего она жрёт! Нажралась и вот теперь отдыхает. И, короче, вот такая пятнистая, с членом и хвостом!

Тут засмеялись и Сид, и Норрис. Люк выдал им по бутылке стаута, чего зря сидеть. А Кирие усиленно форматировал, фотошопил, вырезал, подкладывал фон в виде кустов и того самого леса, в котором много-много деревьев, и еле-еле успел к 19-59. Рики нервно поглядывал на часы, но ровно в 20-00 Кирие с торжествующим воплем нажал кнопку «опубликовать». Вообще-то выкладывать посты в проект можно было полчаса, но все старались успеть именно в 20-00, чтобы быть не хуже других.

Всё! Они это сделали! Выползший из душа Гай молча присоединился к веселью, молча уселся рядом с Рики, отодвинув Кирие и молча же осушил сразу половину бутылки. Рики ласково сжал колено друга и слегка толкнул плечом: 

— Да всё было здорово, не переживай!

***

Гидеон с бокалом виски сидел в своём офисе в Мидасе и наслаждался. Каждые три дня в 20-00 его жизнь становилась чуточку веселее и приятнее. Так забавно было смотреть все эти фоточки в кересском Твитере, вот кто бы мог подумать!

Лагат отдавал должное местным стараниям и в целом даже не всегда ржал, рассматривая посты кересских изгоев. Ему нравилось. Некоторые он лайкал. Вот, например, этот. Ну прикольно же вышло. Фавна какого-то придумали, откуда они вообще знают про фавнов?! Хвост, эээ… кажется, из верёвки, но на фотографии выглядит благородно и интригующе. Гидеон щёлкнул на сердечко и нажал репост. Через пару секунд в групповом чате высветился ответ.

Зави:

— Я видел. Это нечто! Где все? Я хочу знать мнение коллектива. По-моему, это прекрасно!

Лагат:

— Не знаю, где все, но я на месте, и моё частное мнение — это отпад. Лучшее, что я видел за все эти дни.

Минк:

— Ну-ка. Гм. Я думал, лучшее — это то, что ты видишь в своей постели, Гидеон, когда ты там не один, а, например...

Лагат:

— Я ПОПРОШУ НЕ РАЗГЛАШАТЬ ТАЙНЫ МОЕЙ ЛИЧНОЙ ЖИЗНИ! Я же молчу, что происходит в твоей постели, когда там…

Минк:

— Гидеон, я понял, не горячись. Всё. Заткнулись. Давайте к сабжу.

Ам:

— Мне мешает эта пятнистость и хвост. Кажется без этого всего было бы гораздо интереснее. Ягодичные мышцы очень неплохи, и...

Лагат:

— Рауль, ну как бы в этом и суть, нет? Хвост, шкура?

Минк:

— Мил… эээ… Рауль, он косплеит фавна. Понимаешь? А насчёт ягодичных — что скажешь про мои, например?

Ам:

— Кос-пле-ит? Ну, тогда конечно… тогда всё в порядке. Когда освободишься, зайди ко мне, я расскажу про твои ягодичные.

Минк:

— Зайти к тебе?! А сейчас мы где, интересно...

Зави:

— Ребят, я вот думаю... может и нам уже пора поучаствовать в этом безобразии?

Ам:

— Пожалуй, останусь, послушаю.

Розен: 

— Извините, опоздал, был у Юпитера. Все окау.

Минк:

— Я за любой кипеж, кроме воздержания. Рауль тоже.

Лагат:

— Орфей, какая у тебя идея? Мы тебя внимательно слушаем.

***

Бизоны культурно выпивали, отмечая заслуженную победу. 3542 лайка и куча восторженных комментов под постом. Ну, если быть честными — 3541, ещё один лайк был их собственным. Конкуренты отвалились после первой сотни лайков, и дальше триумфаторы в полном восторге смотрели на обновление счётчика просмотров и репостов.

— А я говорил, что это суперудачная идея! — Кирие, абсолютно счастливый, бегал кругами вокруг дивана, растеряв всю свою вальяжность.

Гай нехотя признал, что да, всё вышло зашибись, но фантомные ощущения от хвоста не проходят, поэтому ему полагается лишняя порция стаута, и побольше сочувствия тоже не помешает.

Грубый Люк на ворчание Гая и тут вставил своё замечание: 

— А клин клином вышибают!

Все прыснули, но Рики не обратил на это внимания, отдал Гаю свой стаут и с удовольствием продолжил рассматривать ленту в сети.

Празднование победы закончилось под утро. А днём Кирие всех задёргал пораньше пойти в бар, чтобы уже отпраздновать среди людей.

— И как следует повыпендриваться, — саркастически заметил Гай. Честно сказать, он иллюзий не испытывал. Наверняка он услышит в свой адрес до хрена и больше пошлых шуточек — никакой стаут не поможет. Но если не пойти, то и свои обидятся, и враги докопаются. Поэтому Гай решил, что вынесет этот кошмар до конца, а в процессе можно будет обдумать страшную месть для Кирие.

В баре их уже ждали. Мощный рёв одобрения и громкие аплодисменты встретили победителей, и компания тут же получила свою законную бесплатную выпивку от заведения. Гая донимали, но в меру. А ближе к ночи повод и вовсе подзабылся, накал спал, и всё стало, как обычно.

***

Через три дня пришло время новой выкладки, и Бизоны решили, что сегодня они пойдут смотреть «в люди» — владельцы заведений придумали транслировать ленту на большой экран. Новшество всем очень понравилось, и галдежа и шуму было несколько больше, чем обычно. 

Просмотр шёл своим чередом, полчаса для выкладки заканчивались, и вдруг на экранах появилось нечто удивительное.

— Фейк! Фотошоп! Цифра!

— В задницу такое!

— Кто этот придурок?

— Да он не один, а целых 13 блядей, по ходу!!!

В посте под ником Бл13@13Бл красовалась следующая фотография. За столом сидели 13 мужчин, замотанных то ли в разноцветные простыни, то ли во что-то похожее на них. Называлась картина «Встреча единомышленников».

Фигуранты определённо были выше среднего роста и «в отличной форме», как выразился Кирие. Лица всех тринадцати скрывались за блюром. Но зато то, что было видно чётко, компенсировало недостачу.

— Пацаны, — раздался спокойный голос Рики, — если кто-то решил скосплеить элитников и выложить это в нашей сети, то это тупая — нет, очень. тупая. шутка.

Публика в баре притихла и попыталась трезво посмотреть на вещи. Кое-кому это даже удалось. Послышались возгласы и мнения, что да, фотка-то — чистая провокация, и кто это такой умный, что придумал пиздец блядскую подставу?!

Поскольку никто прямо сейчас ни в чём не сознался, было мудро решено ждать решения админов. Переложив таким образом обязанность принимать решения на ответственных за это лиц, вечеринку в баре продолжили.

А пока пост стремительно обрастал лайками и репостами. Комментарии под ним были отключены, но вслух комментировать никто не стеснялся.

— Интересно, а под этим шмотьём чё на них надето?

— Ничё не надето, я вон у крайнего разглядел.

— Думаешь?! Эх чёрт, кому-то повезло…

— Пацаны, а представьте на минуточку, что вот сейчас кто-нибудь из них заходит в эту дверь…

— На секундочку, ты хотел сказать. За минуточку я успею кончить от одной только мысли и сдохнуть счастливым…

Галдёж не прекращался. Остальные конкурсные фотки померкли на фоне столь блистательной идеи и главное — воплощения. Конечно, оценивали и других, но отрыв от лидера был колоссальный. Ночью все расходились взбудораженные — тайна не разгадалась, и что это было, так никто толком и не понял.

***

Зави:

— Видели, видели?! Мы вырвались в абсолютные лидеры!

Минк:

— Видели. Но скажи мне, за каким ты заблюрил наши лица? Мы же вроде договорились закрыть их смайлами?

Зави:

— Да я так и сделал. Но сайт выдал сообщение, что размещать можно только фотографии людей. Пришлось поменять маскировку. Я и эту-то с пятого раза протолкнул…

Розен:

— Жаль, что мы отключили комментарии к посту. Полезно было бы узнать настроения, ну и вообще… как восприняли и всё такое.

Лагат:

*аудиофайл*

— Кто хочет узнать, тот тыкает сюда и слушает. Тут полная запись событий с 20-00 до 1-00.

Минк:

— Я вам и без прослушивания могу рассказать, что там было. Но неохота… Орфей, я всё же переживаю за маскировку. Ты уверен, что нас нельзя будет опознать?

Ам:

— Прошу прощения, я опоздал. Ого, 10 000 лайков?! Мне кажется, или это успех?

Лагат:

— Не кажется. Тебя обсуждали особенно рьяно. Говорил же, прикрываться надо лучше!

Минк:

— Гидеон, не завидуй.

Лагат:

— Пфффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффф.

Зави:

— Ну что же, дорогие соратники, коллеги, друзья и так далее. Считаю, что шутка удалась, и поздравляю всех с победой! И да, Ясон, я ни в чём не могу быть уверен. Ты же знаешь, какие в Нил Дартс сидят мастера. Может быть, прямо сейчас кто-нибудь из них...

Лагат:

— Присоединяюсь к поздравлению. Обмывать будем?

Ам:

— Ах да, дорогие соратники, коллеги, друзья и так далее, чуть не забыл. Мы только что закончили тестировать нашу вакцину от вируса и готовы запустить массовое производство.

Минк:

— Вот теперь будем. И так далее...

***

Ночь, улица, фонарь, под аптекой.

Катце методично подкручивал резкость, и с каждым кликом лица становились всё чётче. Впрочем, это он сделал только из привычки проверять всю информацию до конца. А так он с первого взгляда понял, кто все эти люди и что на них за вещи.

Надо сказать, Катце тоже не чурался время от времени припадать к Твитеру — посмотреть, что в очередной раз придумали от безделья жители бывшего 9 округа. Тем более в кои-то веки у него тоже появилось свободное время, с которым он сначала не знал, что делать, а потом втянулся.

Зачем это надо было блонди, он себя, конечно, спросил, но ответ так и не придумал. Может, им тоже скучно в своей Танагуре. А может, захотелось пяти минут славы. Такой у них ещё точно не было.

Катце знал, что админы Твитера до утра дрочили, то есть спорили — надо ли удалить провокацию, по-другому это никто и не расценивал, или оставить всё как есть, ибо Керес территория свободная и не зависимая ни от чего, каждый постит, что он хочет, особенно когда оплатил полугодовой вип-аккаунт. Попытка понять, откуда пришёл запрос на регистрацию, ничего не дала, так что нехорошие подозрения укрепились, но что делать с этим всем — по-прежнему никто не понимал.

В итоге решили уповать на свободу. Клиент всегда прав, а клиент с деньгами прав вообще всегда. Естественно, резкость фотографии тоже была выкручена максимально, и между профессионалами-программистами разгорелся спор — настоящие это элитники или ЗD-модели.

***

Спустя несколько дней Федерация независимых городов-планет была осчастливлена сенсационным и, что уж тут скрывать, ожидаемым заявлением со стороны Амои, а объявил новость представитель высшей элиты, учёный Рауль Ам. Он буднично и по-деловому сообщил, что вакцина от вируса найдена, и заинтересованные в ней лица могут обращаться в амойский департамент медицины и здравоохранения.

Галактические СМИ разнесли новость по обитаемым мирам, прокомментировав её на все лады. Кроме этой новости, Амои анонсировала проведение отложенного было из-за эпидемии аукциона пэтов. Прибывшие на аукцион или с туристическими целям могли за умеренную плату пройти вакцинирование на месте — обязательное условие для всех туристов и приезжающих на Амои.

Лагат довольно потирал руки — турпоток должен был восстановиться через пару месяцев, а возможно, и быстрее. На всякий случай Гидеон распорядился о постройке нескольких новых отелей, рассудив, что лишними они не будут.

***

Тем временем, пока карантинники возвращались к обычной жизни, в Кересе Бизоны изнывали от безделья и безденежья. Поэтому новость о скором появлении в Мидасе «свежего туристического мясца» и об аукционе все восприняли с огромным энтузиазмом. Кирие моментально куда-то умотал — «за информацией», как он выразился. Люк оживился и спрашивал Рики, когда они смогут выйти в Мидас. Сообща решили, что для верности ещё 4-5 дней посидят дома, а потом можно будет и прогуляться. Голод не тётка, и в долг уже перестали давать почти везде.

Кирие вернулся из своей вылазки в середине ночи, разбудил всех, до кого дотянулся, и заплетающимся от стаута языком сообщил, что всё правда — вакцина сделана, а туристы вот-вот начнут осаждать бордели Мидаса. За такие «новости» его обругали мудозвоном.

— И почему мне кажется, что я это уже где-то слышал, и даже из источников, вполне себе заслуживающих доверия? Ты, идиот, лучше молчи, за умного сойдёшь! — Гай с удовольствием обругал малолетку, выпуская раздражение, и ушёл досыпать.

Впрочем, все приободрились и воспряли духом, посидеть в Кересе ещё пять дней было не так трудно, когда отсидели уже два месяца. Да ещё Люк удачно сыграл в картишки на быстролапшу, так что в настоящем моменте всё шло неплохо.

***

— Рики, думаю, хватит уже. Уходим, пока не попались. Сегодня был удачный день, не будем его портить!

Рики задумчиво глядел мимо Гая. У него адреналин не закончился, обратно в Керес не хотелось, ведь столько сидели взаперти. Тем более, он чувствовал, что как будто чего-то не доделал, надо бы ещё остаться и потолкаться на оживлённых улицах Мидаса… Глупо уходить, когда фарт на их стороне.

— Хорошо, ты иди, а я… а я попозже. Договорились?

Гай пожал плечами и забрал карточки у друга. Если ему так хочется, то кто он такой, чтобы возражать? Пусть гуляет.

***

— Ясон, да что такое! Идём уже, а то опоздаем! Оставь ты этого монгрела!

Невозможно красивый молодой мужчина с волнистыми волосами цвета чистого золота ощупывал рукой в белой перчатке ухо невысокого по сравнению с ним мальчишки.

— Иди, я догоню, — спокойно ответил тот, к кому обращались. Такой же высокий, но с прямыми светлыми длинными волосами. Он внимательно разглядывал «улов», чуть сдвинув защитные очки.

Рики поднял голову и встретился глазами с блонди.

***

Гай, расставшись с Рики, не спеша брёл в сторону родного Кереса, размышляя, что карантина словно и не было — те же толпы инопланетников вокруг. И только увеличение полицейских патрулей на улицах портило всю картину праздной и красивой жизни. Но Гай знал — если идти спокойно и уверенно, то никто к тебе не пристанет.

В целом, так и было, но только не сегодня, потому что Лагату вдруг приспичило посмотреть на мониторы наружного наблюдения. Просто он засёк месторасположение двоих блонди и решил узнать, какого такого они бродят пешком по улицам Мидаса.

Посмотрев сценку с монгрелом, Гидеон справедливо решил, что Минк уже взрослый, понимает, что делает, и переключился на другие мониторы, ближе к Кересу. Его внимание привлёк явно не-гражданин. Слишком просто одетый, слишком уверенно идёт, слишком явно пытается не привлекать внимания и вообще по виду не местный. Да и причёска слишком наглая. Зачем такой хвост?

Гидеон этим вечером опять скучал. От скуки он решил нанести визит в мидасское управление полиции, где сейчас продолжал скучать, сидя в кабинете начальника и чувствуя, что если скучать не прекратить, то дело может дойти до нехороших вещей. Поэтому через минуту наперерез Гаю вырулил наряд полицейских, ещё через минуту они впихнули его в машину, а через пять минут Гидеон рассматривал улов, и кажется, скука потихоньку отступала.

— Кто такой, как зовут? — вежливо поинтересовался он у монгрела. В том, что это монгрел, сомневаться не приходилось. Проверку он не прошёл. Да что там проверку, при нём было компромата на целую банду — краденых кредиток из карманов выгребли столько, что копы присвистнули от удивления.

Гай выругался про себя, в сотый раз за последние десять минут, и не менее вежливо ответил: 

— Монгрел. Зовут Гай.

Можно было, конечно, нарваться и спросить имя элитника, который был вообще блонди, а не просто так непонятно кто, но можно было и не нарываться, что Гай предпочитал по жизни. Да, собственно, и ни к чему было рисковать, блонди сам назвал своё имя.

— Ну пойдём, монгрел Гай…. — блонди Гидеон красиво улыбнулся, от чего у Гая зашевелились волосы на голове и между ног, поправил идеально сидящий на золотых локонах ободок, от чего у Гая пересохло в горле, и распахнул дверь кабинета. В коридоре вдоль стены стояли по струнке полицейские, и их напряжённый вид несколько порадовал. Гай злорадно отметил, что и на мидасских подонков есть управа, они явно боялись этого блонди. Да и кто бы нет?

Через 10 минут — а летели они молча, Гая ни о чём больше не спрашивали, и сам он тоже не стремился поддержать разговор, — аэрокар блонди Гидеона приземлился у небольшого дома в каком-то неизвестном Гаю районе. «Ну и наплевать на это!» — мужественно подумал монгрел. Не то чтобы он распрощался с жизнью, но что она стремительно сокращалась, у него сомнений не было. Отчаянно захотелось выпить, а ещё — трахнуться. Чтобы уж если помирать, так в полном удовольствии.

Блонди показал пальцем — мол, вылезаем, и сам бесшумно вышел с водительского места в тёплую нежную ночь. Долго наслаждаться свежим воздухом и шелестом листвы, увы, не пришлось, Гая опять поманили пальцем и указали на вполне приличную подъездную дверь. Конечно, можно было попробовать убежать, но чем это закончится, было понятно и без предсказаний. А пока его вроде никто не трогает даже этим самым пальцем, и уж если сразу не пришибли, то вдруг есть шанс?

Он молча вошёл в дверь, блонди вошёл за ним, включив свет, и внутри оказалось вообще не страшно, а весьма красиво, а на монгрельский вкус — так и вовсе роскошно, как это понимал Гай. Он в своей жизни видел только интерьеры Гардиан, да ещё по телеку то, что показывали в сериалах. А места их обитания в Кересе в принципе сложно было назвать помещениями с интерьерами.

Хозяин прошёл в центр комнаты, стянул перчатки и сбросил плащ на низенькую скамеечку, обитую золотистой тканью в разводах.

Почему-то этот цвет и фактура напомнили Гаю тот день, когда пацаны фотографировали его с хвостом, лежащего на похожей тряпке. Он сглотнул, фантомно ощутив присутствие «хвоста» в одном месте. Вот же фигня! Неужели этот хвост будет теперь преследовать его всю жизнь?! «Да тебе, может, и осталось-то пара часов… А так есть хоть что вспомнить», — мрачно прикинул шансы Гай и отчего-то зевнул, тут же покраснев и пытаясь прикрыть самовольствующий рот.

Блонди явно удивился: 

— А ты, я вижу, тоже любитель поскучать... Гай?

Гай отчаянно замотал головой, отказываясь от скуки как от времяпрепровождения.

— Я нечаянно, извини... те, — вежливость ещё никому не вредила, чего зря нарываться. И опять зевнул. Захотелось самоубиться на месте.

Блонди в изумлении поднял золотые брови и подошёл поближе, внимательно разглядывая обнаглевшего монгрела.

— Я вижу, у нас есть нечто общее… хм, сюрприз. Ну раз так, то избавляться от скуки вдвоём нам будет интереснее. Раздевайся.

Гай такого поворота где-то и ожидал, спорить благоразумно не стал и постарался раздеться с достоинством, не спеша и всё такое. Блонди терпеливо ждал. Наконец Гай отбросил левый носок и гордо выпрямился. Фигура у него было хорошая, а росту, по монгрельским меркам, и вовсе было малость лишнего. Блонди смотрел на него, чуть прищурив необычного цвета глаза.

— А ну-ка, повернись. Я тебе минет делать не собираюсь, а вот что у тебя сзади, мне очень интересно… — протянул хозяин положения и снял коммуникатор с запястья. Гай скрипнул зубами, но сегодня не тот вечер, чтобы у него был выбор. Он не спеша повернулся, холодея ниже пояса, и услышал за спиной весёлый присвист.

— Эй, а ты не больной? Что это за пятна?

Гай тяжело вздохнул. Фантомный хвост зашевелился, и ощущения были так себе. Повернувшись к блонди, Гай скупо объяснил, что пятна — от краски, а краска нужна была для дела. И ещё раз проклял приятелей — это Норрис взял у Макси в мастерской немного разной автомобильной краски. В душе она отмылась плохо, хотя он вылил на себя ещё и растворителя. Конечно, краска постепенно исчезала, да и Рики ничего по этому поводу не говорил. А этот глазастый всё разглядел!

— Видел я это ваше дело, — усмехнулся Гидеон. — Весьма неплохо. Я лайкнул, — весело подмигнул он ошалевшему Гаю. — Значит, это ты изображал фавна. Позволь поздравить с успехом. Нам понравилось! — и многозначительно поиграл бровями.

Гай же уставился на странного элитника во все глаза. «Они там что — смотрят наш Твитер?!» Честно сказать, откровение было так себе. «Теперь я точно домой не вернусь…»

— Не ссы, — выдал блонди. От таких слов Гаю совсем стало нехорошо. «Ещё и разговаривает по-нашему…. Пиздец мне. Прирежет потом. Отымеет, как захочет, и прирежет…»

Лагат тем временем раздевался и откровенно наслаждался смятением монгрела. Убивать он, разумеется, никого не собирался, но создать атмосферу — создал. Вечер удался, как давно не удавался. И это было только начало…

— Ну, пошли отмываться вместе, я тебе помогу. Результат гарантирую! — блонди засмеялся и подтолкнул жертву искусства в нужном направлении.

Под утро Гая высадили у границы с Кересом, и на прощание блонди отдал ему все конфискованные в полиции кредитки: 

— Заслужил.

Гай постарался не очень торопиться, вылезая из аэрокара, и не бежать сразу к границе родных пенатов. Да и физическое состояние, с одной стороны, не позволяло резких движений, а с другой, мимолётные мысли о прошедшей ночи сделали очень хорошо, и в паху потяжелело, так что разбежаться не получилось в любом случае.

Он с максимальным достоинством добрёл до безопасной территории и не выдержал, обернулся на прощание. Как раз вовремя, блонди закрыл дверь и стартанул к себе в Танагуру, только пыль столбом закрутилась.

Гай закашлялся и окончательно уверился, что он дома. И про этот случай он, разумеется, никому не расскажет, а просто будет иногда вспоминать. С удовольствием.

***

Постскриптум.

Через полгода вип-аккаунт в «ТвоюЮпитер» исчез. Ещё исчез из Кереса один черноволосый монгрел. Турист, принесший заразу на Амои, исчез ещё раньше.


End file.
